HighSchool Valentine
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: what would happen about a few months before the big Valentine's Day dance, that Kagome's boyfriend of two years; Inuyasha suddenly dumped her for someone else for no good reason? Who will pick up the pieces? Btw I own nothing but the plot... Chappy 5 is up! And this will be a cross over, vote as to who Celeste dated either Kadaj or Yazoo...
1. Two Years and True Colors, and surprises

Highschool Valentine Inuyasha Style: This is a Naraku/Kagome fic, dont ask me why i just love this pairing or the Koga/Kagome ones- hell I even love the Sesshomaru and Kagome fics, and a Sesshomaru/Oc fiction,  
what would happen about a month before the big Valentine's Day dance, that Kagome's boyfriend of two years; Inuyasha suddenly dumped her for someone else for no good reason? Who will pick up the pieces? Btw  
I own nothing but the plot...

Chapter one: Two Years and True Colors, and surprises!

October was fast to get there at Shikon Tamma Highschool, for demons and half demons and humans, everyone had a good Halloween, however things were not going so well for one Kagome Higurashi; her and  
her boyfriend of almost two years, Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome didn't know what to do, everytime that she would try to talk to him he would get very angery and tempermental and basically act like a petulant brat, then later he would act all  
humbled and sweet. It was like he had two personalities and her own sister Kikyo was acting strange as well, her and Kikyo are about ten months apart and some people say that Kikyo was the beauty and that Kagome was the brains; the younger Higurashi knew that her sister wasn't exactyl 'innocent' and she was always taught to stay by family and by your man.

Kagome sighed to herself as she got out of her blue aveo. As Kagome shut and locked the door, walking into the building of the highschool and so far it has been the worst two years of her life, for a while her and Inuyasha were great, but now he doesn't even have the face to even once in a while call her to see how she's doing, at least drop her a text once in awhile. But that didn't hinder her studies at all though, because true he was diverting her from them and always accusing her of cheating on him with pratically everyone in Shikon County.

As she reached her locker, she couldn't help but notice that she was being watched, it was probably her mind playing tricks on her again, little did she know that the Jr was right...

Leaning against his locker about a couple of feet away from her locker, since she was a freshman he wanted her, Kagome so pure so innocent sweet angelic- he looked at her, now she had on a simple pair of blue jeans and  
a black turtle neck; with matching black shoes, her long black hair was cascaded down her back much like his own.

What really grabbed his attention was that she barely wore any makeup, Kagome was wasted with Inuyasha, that boy was never really around her or showed her any type of affection. Kagome looked over from her right shoulder and noticed that the school's number one bad boy Naraku Tonkyo was staring at her again, she had to admit that he was built for sin from head to toe, well in a hot way; she never would admit it out loud but he gave her butterflies the size of killer whales.

With his black wavy hair always pulled back, he was always in black from trench coat to combat boots and his black baggy pants and as always his red jeweled spider jewelry, no one messed with him they all wanted to live long enough  
to grow old. Their eyes had met, red had met brown, Kagome quickly blushed and turned her head to her opened locker, thinking what to do should she wave? No stupid! Should she smile? Inwardly groaning, *Stupid!* She just decided to smile and wave, as she then turned around to see him still to her right leaning his long legs against his locker, staring at her.

But now his friends/ family were next to him, his long time friend Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, Kagura, Naraku's step sister, and his younger twin brother Muso, Kagome sighed and gathered her courage and gave him a small and friendly smile and a small wave as well, in turn he gave her a small knod *Well that was painless, so heart calm down!* Kagome thought to herself as she got her books and stuff out of her locker and closed it again, and walked down the hall to meet up with her three best friends Koga, Sango and Miroku.

Until she was in their range of vision, Kagome happened to look out of the corner of her eye, in the spare room there before her was Inuyasha and Kikyo her own sister?! They were in the room, and Inuyasha had Kikyo bent over one of the desks and they were fucking hard like rabbits, neither didn't notice Kagome standing there shocked!

''Inuyasha! You dead bastard!'' Kagome screamed, they both stopped and the look on Kagome's face spoke about a million volumes at once ''Why?'' Kagome asked, Kikyo was fixing her slutty cheerleader uniform and Inuyasha was fixing himself as well, ''K-Kagome, I'm sorry this happened...'' Kikyo tried to lie, ''Fucking liar! You've always been jealous of me! Why Kikyo you are my sister have some respect for yourself! Damnit everyone knows that you have been getting off with half of Dragon County! And like a fool I've protected you! And you Inuyasha, you why huh why?!'' Kagome's voice and her temper they both were rising to the surface and fast, Inuyasha then didn't know what to say ''Well Inuyasha, lie to me say something!'' Reaching down and taking off the braclet that he had given her, throwing it at Kikyo ''Here he's yours bitch! And to think you were accusing me? When you were the one that was doing it!'' Walking out and not caring about the other students looking and recording with their phones, and laughing at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

As Kagome left the room, and the students made a path to allow her through, she was a good distance away til she ran into a solid chest, she looked up and Kagome was breathless it was Naraku- he followed his angel, he heard about what may have been going on between Inuyasha and the town's whore. And when him and his friends/ family had heard her temper and he didn't want her hurt, ''N-Naraku?'' Kagome had whispered as he dried her tears, and guiding her away from whoever was prying, however it was rather entertaining seeing both Kikyo and Inuyasha getting a good bit of karma- but Kagome needed care. He then guided her to an empty classroom, and sat her down at a near by desk and letting her cry while he tightened his hold on her, Kagome's cries tore at him, she  
wasn't meant for tears, after a bit Kagome calmed down in those strong arms of his.

''I-I knew,'' She whispered, that had gotten his attention, ''What was that, Kagome?'' Did he and his demon ears hear right? She looked up at him, even with tears in her eyes she was still beautiful, '' I knew something was going on with Inuyasha and I guess that I didn't really want to face it, I know that it sounds like me being a coward...'' ''Not at all, I understand, maybe all you need is a friend,'' 'Then maybe more,' He thought to himself as she gave her a tight hug- Kagome closed her eyes slightly *It feels good in his arms* ''Kagome, would it be alright if I have your number?'' She looked up at him ''Sure,'' The girl replied with a genuine smile upon her face, and that made Naraku smile, while reaching up to dry her tears, ''There's that beautiful smile,'' He said as she put her number into his phone, and handing it back to him.

After their numbers were exchanged, and Kagome was calm enough to go back out the classroom, thankful that they didn't miss their classes however the bad part of the day was Inuyasha and Kikyo were in everyone of their classes, Kagome prayed that it wouldn't be too bad, since Kagura, and Muso were in the same classes too. Sesshomaru was in one or two of their classes as well, but he's taking college prep and the rest have the option as of today between college prep or tech prep classes- so Kagome decided that she would give college prep a try she had the grades to prove it.

The two finally made it to homeroom, and Kagome took her seat infront of Naraku; Sango was sitting infront of Kagome and Miroku was sitting to Kagome's right, and in came Kikyo all smug, death glare from Kagome- for the  
love of God that was her sister and for her to betray her like that why?

And a couple of minuets after Kikyo came in Inuyasha walked in very humbled looking, he was wondering what to say to Kagome, and he didn't want to throw away two years, but at the sametime he didn't want to give up great sex, his thoughts were interrupted when Kagura had opened her mouth ''Hey Yashi washy, I heard that you dumped a sexy classy woman like Kagome for a new brand of STD?'' Kagome had cranked her head to the whine eyed woman's direction, blinking slowly and surprisengly while Kagura winked at her.

Naraku's text: She is same sex horn dog...

Kagome's text: I thought that she was w/ sess?

Naraku's text: They had dated for awhile but broke it off, however they remain friends...

Kagome's text: Wow... ummmm... (She accidently pressed send)

Naraku's text: Indeed... would it be too forward to ask you out for Saturday?

Kagome's text: Mind if I think about it?

Naraku's text: If you decide, no pressure, give me ur answer at the end of the day...

Kagome's text: Wow, what a gentleman...

Narak's text: I was always raised to treat women with care and with respect...

That last text had made Kagome smile more, as they had gone to their classes there was a rumor that there was going to be a new student starting tomorrow, and today being Tuesday, Kagome couldn't wait to see who will be starting at Shikon High. The teacher had dismissed them to go to their next class, as they left Inuyasha was trying to catch up to Kagome- but with Naraku by her it was a challenge, and Kagome's friends were around as well.

Inuyasha glared, why couldn't he have his cake and eat it too? True after awhile, he would dump Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome maybe pure but Kikyo knew how to please a man, (She wouldn't even suck my dick! Kagome you had brought this on yourself!) Inuyasha had thought angery...

As the day had went on Kagome was giving Naraku's offer alot of thought and maybe they both needed a friend? As their classes had went on without no real insodent, lunch time had came and Kagome had decided to take her lunch outside since it wasn't too bad out and she didn't really feel like facing Kikyhobag, and Inuyasha sucking face and gloating.

She sat down at a picnic table and taking out her food, she had a mount dew and some carrots and a creamy peanut butter and grape jelly sandwhich, and a couple of red grapes. Kagome loved fall, but she loved summer the most, the warm weather and being at the lake with her aunt and grandmother, smiling to herself her grandma Kaede, and her aunt Midoriko. She loved those days and never wanted to leave them and they would always admit it, not in words, but in actions that Kagome was their favorite; unlike Kikyo Kagome earned respect and favor with everyone that loved her.

Including Inu Papa, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, Toga looked at her like she was his own- he always said that 'You are too good to my son,' or 'You are too good for my son,' those two things would always make her smile, and Inuyasha sulk; her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Naraku and his/her friends come up to the table. Kagome thought that it was really sweet of him and those people, to join her on this decent fall day, as they all had taken their seats, conveintly Naraku sat by Kagome; while Koga and Miroku flanked Sango on either side of her, Kagura sat on the other side of Kagome, while Sesshomaru sat by Koga, and Muso sat by his brother.

The people had found out that they had alot in common, Kagome was grateful for the company, since that the gang didn't have anymore clasess besides study hall and no one really wanted to put up with Kikyohoho and her new  
lap dog they all decided to go somewhere, and it wouldn't count against them at all.

All were deciding as to where to go, and Kagome forgotten her bag in her locker, she had told everyone that she would be right back in a moment- she had hurried and made the fast walk up the second floor stairs to get her bag, while opening her locker; as she was reaching inside to get her black and red peace sign bag, she had barely missed the door shutting on her fingers!

Kagome then looked up with wide eyes, it was Inuyasha standing infront of her with a very pissed off expression on his face ''So Kagome, over me already and your gonna fuck a spider demon?'' He asked cruelly, as he  
was walking towards her, ''You were cheating on me with my own sister, and you have no qualms about it! Why Inuyasha, huh? Couldn't you respect my decisions? So what if I'm fucking the spider, he does have a name, and that's Naraku!'' Inuyasha's face contorted in a not so friendly manner, true she was telling the truth, but really.

Within a blink of an eye he had her pinned against her own locker, with her hands at her side ''You're mine Kagome, you will always be mine!'' With those hate filled words something withint Kagome had snapped and the only thing that she could think of was defending herself, as if her instinct was telling her what to do, Kagome had held out her hand and a pure pink energy had surged from her hand and into Inuyasha's face blinding him for the moment, ''Ah! You fucking whench!'' Kagome was able to duck his blind attacks, 'What just happened?' She had thought in shock, as she had dodged another attack, ''Where are you whench! Let me fucking at you!'' (Swipe! Swipe!) Dodged and dodged over and over again, but when it had worn off...

As a highly pissed off Inuyasha had went in for an attack, he was stopped by a voice... a female! ''Well now my my my and they say that chivary is dead...'' Inuyasha turned to see the owner of the voice, Kagome happened to look up as well to see a very pretty girl, she had blonde hair that reached her ribs in beachy curls that were natural, her hair also had pink and black streaks in it, she was about as fare skinned as Kagome, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

The girl had curves in all the right places and from what Inuyasha could tell semi full breasts, her face was oval and delicate with almound honey brown/ golden green eyes; her outfit was the attention grabber she wore a pair of dark curvy jeans, and a pink t baby t shirt that reached her hips and underneath her shirt was a black fishnet shirt- to complete her outfit she had a pair of platform heeled boots.

''Feh, whench this is a private matter so back the fuck off goth cunt!'' Said the pissed off foul mouth half demon while cracking his knuckles, the girl then smiled and said ''I think that I have to hurt you now...'' While getting into a fighting stance, he did a very stupid move and started to run after her, the girl then grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the balls hard!

Kagome had to stiffle a giggle, and the blonde began to kick him in the back really hard then she had mounted his back and began to punch him in the back of the head then she started to choke him while standing up; ''I do believe that you owe this lady an apology,'' The blonde had said rather cooly with Inuyasha still in a headlock, and boy was he struggling!

With his growling, and 'fehs' she then applied more pressure on his neck, ''Apologize or I'll snap your neck,'' She hissed loud enough for herself, Kagome and Inuyasha to hear, ''I- *gasping for air* I'm- sor-sorry!'' He cried out, as the blonde then dropped him and to his surprise after he had gotten his wind back he realized that he had something around his neck and he then went to remove it, but it had shocked him, ''Not even you, halfling have the power to remove it, either upon my death or Kagome here can remove it and I don't see either one happening anytime soon do you? Kagome's word will be the law with you...'' Kagome then looked over at the blonde she had thought that she looked familar, squining again ''Celeste?'' The blonde then looked over and smiled, ''Long time eh Kag?'' Reaching down and helping her up, ''Your the new stundent?'' ''Hai, looks like the deadly twin twister sisters ride again!'' Both laugh, and turn their attention back to a stunned Inuyasha, ''Well now what to do with you?'' Celeste asked while her and Kagome were breaking away from their embrace, ''My word is law with him huh?'' She asked ''Hai, neesan!'' Celeste informed ''Only I can remove it?'' Kagome asked again while she was thinking, ''Hai,'' Celest had confirmed ''Well, then, sit boy!'' Kagome said as the newly standing Inuyasha had plugned to the ground hard!

With a pair of matching smiles the two, went back outside to see the group of worried people, Kagura had noticed that the two girls were walking towards them one was definately Kagome, and the other was an unknown but Kagome seemed to know her. The wind demon happened to look over to see her friend Sesshomaru  
stare at the blonde girl she was an angel! His mouth nearly went dry, until Koga shouted ''Yo, Kagome!'' Waved them over, ^Gee, thanks wolf,^ The Inu youkai thought to himself ~Mate,~ ^Who are you?^ He asked ~Your beast, mate is here! Mate is beautiful!~ ^Animal shut your mouth!^ He had angrly thought back at his inner demon,  
Naraku was relieved to see Kagome alright, she was taking too long he was about ready to go and get her; then the red eyed senior saw the two girls walk towards them.

As the two had gotten to the group ''Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took so long, I got held up.'' All looked confused at that statment, ''What do you mean?'' Naraku asked ''Inuyasha was trying to bully me into going back to him and I said no and this weird thing happen a dark pink light had shot out from my hand and I blinded him,  
then he was able to recover, and try to attack me again; but then Celeste here came to my rescue and beat him down! And then she put a necklace on Inuyasha and one word from me and he's kissing the ground, and only I can remove it!'' All had a laugh, ''Wait a minuet your the new student?'' Asked Sango, Celeste then smiled ''Yup, nice to meet  
all of you!'' Beaming while holding out her hand...

(This is chapter one of a fiction that I've been thinking about, read and review! And yes I'll get the other fics up soon!)


	2. The Next Day, Old Rivary, and The invite

HighSchool Valentine: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1!

Chapter 2: The next Day and a new stundent and an old rivalry

The new day came and Kagome was still grinning about giving Naraku her answer lastnight and the answer was yes, she was going to spend the day with him! Truth be told she always thought him to be well... hot!

Smiling to herself, Kagome had decided to take this in stride and come what may, as she picked out her outfit for the day, Tuesday, October 2, she decided on a pair of her light blue jeans and a red long sleeve top with a black spade on the front, and a pair of red seankers, and she decided to put her up in a simple french braid. And grabbing her purse Kagome had decided to put on abit of Strawberry lip balm, she had called it her down fall...

After she was ready, at exactly 7:30 on the dot Naraku picked her up, *Wow, punctual,* She thought to herself, as she grabbed her black zip up hoodie with a red rose on the back, as she was heading toward the front door ''Bye mom!'' Hotaru Higurashi, mother to both Kagome and Kikyo and Sota, their kid brother, he goes to Shikon Jr High, ''Naraku coming to pick you up?'' Kagome smiled as her mother handed her a pepsi, ''Got your lunch money?'' ''Yes mom,'' At that moment Kikyo came out of her bedroom, wearing her typical slutty cheerleading outfit and a `My shit dont stink grin` Hotaru could tell that there was something wrong with her daughters ''So Kagome going to see Inuyasha? Oh that's right I forgot he dumped your virgin ass to have me...'' Their mother stared in shock as Kagome didn't even pay Kikyo no mind as she let Naraku in, ''On time? I like that in a guy...'' Kagome grinned ''Kagome I do apologize, my father needed my car, mind if we use yours?'' Kagome grinned again, ''I don't mind,'' She replied, ''Kagome, when you come home tonight there's much that I need to tell you.'' Hotaru told her, ''And you Kikyo, I'll deal with you tonight.'' The cheerleader rolled her eyes and pouted.

''What's wrong Naraku, don't want to flirt back?'' She teased, as Kagome was making shooting motions behind Kikyho, and flipping her off, the red eyed senior had to hide a smile, ''Not with you, your charming and  
much more attractive sister I will, Kagome shall we?'' Naraku asked as he offered the Jr his arm, he was in his typical black clothes, Kagome smiled as she took his arm and they were getting ready to leave, ''Naraku?'' They both  
turned to see The Higurashi mother go up to them ''Saturday, you can pick her up at 12 and be sure she's back by at least 11, ok?'' ''I will have her home by 11:00pm on the dot, Madam,'' With that said they both went to Kagome's  
blue aveo, she in the driver's seat and him in the passenger's, ''Is the car too small?'' Kagome asked out of concern ''It is fine,'' They buckled up, and she drove them to school.

''Who got you the car?'' Naraku asked curiously, ''My dad before he died,'' ''I am truly sorry to hear about his passing.'' He then placed his hand on her forearm, looking over at him quickly ''Thank you,'' She smiled at him  
he was so considerate of her and her feelings. Naraku, with his hand still on her forearm, ''How long have you known Celeste?'' Kagome started to giggle abit, ''When we were both two, we were both called, The Deadly Twin Twister Sisters, and I'm not kidding either! A night with us and we'll have you committed!'' She started laughing, Naraku tilted a dark brow at that one, but chuckled.

''How is Kanna, adjusting?'' Kagome asked ''It is a work in progress,'' He admitted, she then left it at that, ''How are your parents?'' ''Good,'' Kagome grined ''What do you have planned for me on Saturday?'' She asked him as  
they pulled in the school's parking lot, ''It will be a surprise, and I promise you will love it.'' He smiled, so did she, it was strange when she was with Inuyasha she didn't smile so much but now- what did it all mean?

Who knows, and what was Inuyasha meaning when he had said that 'Your mine!' As they got out of the car, Naraku had noticed that Kagome was very quiet, ''Is there something wrong Kagome?'' ''Oh no, it's... yesterday Inuyasha tried to tell me that I belonged to him and if Celeste hadn't showed up when she did who knows what could've happened...'' She saw no point in lying to him, ''I will assure you right here and in the now, Kagome, Inuyasha has no such claim on you; I will handle him...'' 'Mate, that half dog tried to take mate from us!' =Why don't you go dangle from a barn and leave me alone, you have been hounding me for the past two years!= Naraku and his beast have been battling for the past two years since he first saw her.

''Naraku?'' Kagome's bell like sweet voice had flooded his ears ''Yes?'' Looking down at her when they had reached her locker, as she was opening it, ''Are you ok?'' Kagome had asked with great concern ''I am fine,'' Naraku said as he  
was flipping his hair off of his shoulder. Kagome looked at him again as she took out her books for the day, and went to History class, since Tuesdays they didn't have to go to homeroom- the students then took their seats, the teacher then came in and did role call, ''Kikyo, Higurashi?'' Kyoto, an older brown haired teacher asked, ''*Cough,* Backseat *Cough*'' He looked up ''Cute Muso, I pressume that she's running late, Inuyasha Taisho?'' ''*Cough,* Dog pound,'' Kagome was doing her best not to laugh, but failing badly, ''Kagome Higurashi?'' ''Here and being good...'' She wise cracked, Kyoto chuckled abit, ''Naraku Tonkyo?'' ''Gulity as charged,'' Again Kagome was trying not to laugh as the satanic senior sort of looked up from his novel about vampires and demons.

''Always the smartass Tonkyo... Kagura Tonkyo?'' ''It wasn't me sir, it was Muso...'' Kagome, who was sitting next to Naraku, was trying not to laugh hard, ''Sesshomaru Taisho?'' ''Here Sir.'' Kyoto checked his name off as here, as the  
history door was being knocked on, ''Enter.'' In came Celeste wearing another pair of curvy jeans but with a red and black skulled belt, and a top similar to what she was wearing yesterday but the colors were different the fishnets were red and it was under a black baby tee with a red bleeding heart and her long curly blonde and black and pink streaked hair was hanging down; and she was wearing her same boots as yesterday; she smiled at everyone and Miroku looked like he wanted to grope her all night.

As Kyoto looked up and see the girl in the door ''Oh come in dear, *She did* deliquents, this is Celeste Sakura, make her feel welcomed.'' He then took the paper that Celeste had handed him ''Ok, you can take a seat by Taisho,'' The teacher then motioned to Sesshomaru, she then did as she was told and set her books down to pull her chair out he pushed the chair out slightly ''Thank you,'' She whispered, ''Hn,'' He replied.

The two were infront of Naraku and Kagome, then Inuyasha and Kikyo came in ''Mr Taisho, Miss Higurashi, classes begin at 8:45 sharp on Tuesdays...'' Kikyo just stared and said ''I'm sorry sir I got tied up,'' ''With how many people?'' Celeste asked while Kagome had slamed her head on her table desk and started to laugh hard! Kikyo glared ''Celeste my my my, the bulimuah certainly has worked...'' Celeste then crossed her legs again and said '' Kikyo? Is that you? Damn you are some kind magician about two or three years ago you made half of your pointy warty nose disappear and your boobs bigger even nastier!'' The class then errupted in laughter, ''Enough... Both of you take your seats and do not ever be late again or I will call both of your parents mainly yours Taisho...'' Inuyasha, who was pretty cocky til that what moment, he then paled as Kikyo pulled him adjcent to Celest and Sesshomaru's place, ''Nice face mutt.'' Koga had needled as Celeste was trying not to laugh, while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her to show some red spikey ear rings, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to stare at the girl next to him.

~Mate, is near, mate smells good, ours...~

^Animal, go away, I will not devalue her!^

~NO Mate!~

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and willed his inner beast to shut the hell up! The class had went on after role call, they had went on about their day, while both Kikyo and Inuyasha were giving Kagome and Celeste death glares, and all the blonde did was flip them both off and went about her work. As the next class had went on, sadly Inuyasha and Kikyo were in nearly everyone of the classes besides the college prep classes that Naraku, Sesshomaru, Muso, and now Celeste and Kagome, were in the college prep class history and writting and trig.

At lunch time, the group had met up again and got their lunch and the group went outside and sat under that apple where a picnic table was it. Kagome and Celeste sat together, while Sesshomaru sat on Celeste's left and Naraku on Kagome's right, while Sango and Kagura sat together and Muso, Miroku and Koga sat with them as well.

'Mate, ours, mate,'

=Go away...=

And Naraku's beast wasn't calming down anytime soon, since he first saw kagome he claimed her as his, even thou there was the Inuyasha factor at that time, however the past will never come back now it is only the present and future; the friends then continued to eat and went on about their day, after school they all decided to go for pizza.

Sadly Sango and Kagura couldn't go cause of their baseball practice, Muso couldn't cause he had to pick up Kanna and having to go to the store and feed her and make sure that she does her homework. So it was Miroku, Koga, Kagome, Naraku, Sesshomaru and Celeste, as they went the the pizza place called Tamma's Slice- They then piled into the cars, Koga and Miroku riding in his car, Sesshomaru and Celeste in her car today cause of Toga needing the elder Taisho's car cause Izyoi needed his car and on, and Kagome and Naraku in her car.

They went to the pizza place and ordered a couple of pizzas, they were giggling and laughing and talking and really getting along, ''What did you guys think of the announcement for the Valentines Day dance?'' Asked Miroku as he was passing out the napkins, all were quiet for a moment, ''Well,'' Began Kagome taking a drink of her Dr Pepper, ''I kinda wanna go, but I know that *Him* and my hoe of a sister will go; but I don't know.'' The petite jr admitted, while the waitress was setting the pizzas infront of the hungry bunch they ate, and laughed.

''I never laughed so much in my life!'' Koga roared as he was trying not to choke on his 6th piece of pizza, Celeste paid and left a tip and they were getting ready to leave with their left overs in hand; until ''Hey guys in a month, I always spend a weekend at my step uncle's cabin you all wanna come?'' Celeste asked, it would be nice, ''When?'' Koga asked, ''Nearing Halloween weekend, since Halloween fell on a Friday,'' Celeste answered ''Sure I'll go,'' Miroku said ''Same here,'' Sesshomaru immediately said, ''I know that my mother will say yes, but I'll ask her anyway.'' Kagome said, ''I may go as well,'' Naraku told them too, ''The invites are for Sango, Kagura and Muso and whoever they know that wanna go too- he won't mind as long as we don't trash the place too much and not eat all his food.'' They would think about it, since Halloween fell on a Friday and Kagome, Sota, and Kikyo's elder sister Tsubaki, would be coming home around that time to take Sota around this year.

They then went their own separate ways, as Kagome and Naraku were pulling to her drive way they saw Hotaru unloading the car with some gorceries, Naraku got out as the car was parked and shut off, ''Would you like some help Miss Higurashi?'' He asked politely as he extended his arms for some bags, to which she thanked him and put a couple bags in his arms and in Kagome's hands. The three had made their way to the kitchen after they had went in the house through the side door, ''Just set them there you guys, that's the last of it thank you guys!'' Hotaru told them, while they were helping unloading the counter, Kagome walked up to her mother ''Mom would it be ok if me and Celeste and my friends go to Celeste 's step uncle's cabin for Halloween weekend?'' ''Sure sweet heart I don't see why not, Naraku just make sure that Kagome will be fine.'' She asked sweetly, ''Of course Madam, oh Kagome we gotta go I'll see you  
tomorrow,'' She agreed and they went back to the car and she then took Naraku home.

Before he got out, his seat belt was first unuckled, they both had turned to eachother, Naraku then leaned forward and give Kagome a sweet and soft peck on the lips... then her cheek... then back to when his perfect mouth was just above her lips ''I will call you later tonight...'' He whispered before he kissed her again...

(Chapter 2 done! Read and Review!)


	3. wk b4 Halloween, plans, & more

Highschool Valentine: (Disclaimer see Chapter 1, on with the story!)

Chapter 3: A week before Halloween weekend and an un wanted Kagome Stalker and the answer, a confession

As the weeks went by, it was one week before the big get away to Celeste's step uncle's cabin, and Naraku and Kagome went out on Saturday and had alot of fun, the next day  
he had asked Kagome to be his girlfriend to which she said yes! The two were practically joined at the hip since then, only their closest and most trusted friends in their inner circle knew about  
their 'taboo' relationship; and Kagome was having her suspicions about Celeste and Sesshomaru- but only time will tell.

Kagome and her mother had a very long talk the night that Kagome and her now boyfriend and her extended group of friends were invited to the cabin for Halloween weekend, Hotaru and Kagome talked in her room after Naraku left. Kagome found out that she's a priestess, and her mother then gave her a book to further educate her daughter, Kagome asked if the other sisters have this gift and Hotaru then said yes- that was rare indeed.

Kagome was getting ready to be picked up by her new boyfriend, Naraku, appearances are very decieving in his case, well to her, the young jr read that book everyday inside and out making sure she knew every word and she even got a book about the dark priestess arts as well.

She read both books and kept up with her studies and having time with her new man, as she decided on a pair of her favorite dark demin jeans, in her black lacey bra she was deciding on a shirt for the day. Since it was kinda chilly on this day and Kagome wanted to be comfy, she then saw a basic long sleeved red shirt and she then pulled out of her closet a black Marylin Manson t shirt that Naraku owned- he knew that she 'stole' it, smiling to herself and putting it on; she had told Naraku that she was a priestess and oddly enough he had taken  
the news rather well.

It even still smelled like him, musky sandal wood and with a hint of mintiness, reaching down to tie her shoes while sitting on her full sized bed; with red sheets, the bedroom door then opened and there was her boyfriend, she looked up and smiled warmly ''Hi, sexy,'' Kagome said as she was standing ''Sexy? You must mean yourself, tho I must admitt you do look rather fetching in my shirts,'' Naraku said as he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her softly and warmly. Naraku couldn't wait to kiss his mate for the morning, afternoon and evening, ''Mmmm,'' He nearly purred into her mouth ''Hey sis? Sis is it ok if I go to Kohaku's tonight?'' Sota's going thru purberty voice was rinning in the doorway then he saw Kagome's new boyfriend.

Sota's face literally lost it's color, Kagome and Naraku stopped greeting eachother with their tongues, ''Oh God! *Goes to his knees* Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry that Kohaku and myself and Shippo called Kanna strange!'' Sota pleaded and begged for his life, Naraku didn't even bat an eye lash, ''You think so too?'' He had asked cooly with a dash of humor in his voice, as if he were asking about the weather, Kagome then looked at him better and noticed that he was still in black but he had on a red shirt with a skull on it. With his arms still wrapped around Kagome, Sota then looked up very confused and still scared out of his wits, ''Sota, why do you think that I sleep with my door locked?'' Naraku then counter asked the Jr high kid, as the boy then ran for his life!

Kagome giggled abit and looked up at him ''You were just playing with him about that right?'' His beautiful mate had asked him in mid giggle, ''Not really.'' Naraku then replied back nonchantly, as he gave Kagome his arm  
a playful slap, and to which she took and they walked to the door Kagome then scooped up her bag and they went to his new jag! It was black and black leather seatting and with the works, Kagome thanked him as he helped her into  
the passenger's seat, and he even buckled her seatbelt for her to which she thanked him.

Naraku then went around and got in as well, while buckling up his seatbelt ''He'll get used to you,'' Kagome said as Naraku smirked and they drove to school, Kagome's phone then went off, confused she pulled it out and looked  
at it, *number that I don't know?* She then thought to herself as she read the text, to which it had read:

(Unknown): My beauty, I see you all the time, I love you...

''What the hell?'' Kagome had outloud, ''What is it, babe?'' Naraku asked as he was trying to steal quick glances over at his baffled girlfriend ''I got a text from some pervo, that I don't know that was 'claiming' that he loved me?  
What the...'' Kagome wondered, confused...

`Mate! Someone dares!`

=Oh goody it's you...=

`Mate, is scared!`

=I am not stupid animal!=

It had taken everything that Naraku could muster to quiet his inner demon again, ''Naraku?'' Kagome sugary honey voice had pulled him out of the rage that he was feeling that someone was crazy or stupid enough to have a death  
wish. He then pulled into the school's parking lot, ''Yes, baby...'' ''You want to look at my phone?'' Now he looked confused while he was shutting off the car, ''Why would I want to do that I can tell that you are telling me the truth.'' Naraku had told her while, they were both getting out of the car. They were holding hands, the shocked expressions on everyones' faces were priceless, Kagome and her friends had found out a day or two after they were invited to go with Celeste that Inuyasha and Kikyo had broken up!

Yup that hoho gets flavors of the week, even after he went up to bat for her, when Kagome and Naraku had arrived to his locker first, after he got what they needed, Kagome and him the went to her's they then noticed their friends were coming towards them, ''Hey guys!'' Kagome waved them over, Kagura was in a pair of black and red plad capris and a black tshirt and a pair of red wedges, Muso was and a pair of simple black jeans and a white tshirt with a pair of simple sneakers. Miroku was in a pair of jeans and a white top, with his favorite pair of sneakers on. Sango was in a pink tshirt and a pair of khakis, Sesshomaru and Celeste were walking to them with Koga.

Sesshomaru was in a pair of loose fitting khakis, and a form fitting tshirt that was white and his casual pair of shoes, that were his favorite, Koga decided on a pair of comfy blue jeans and a black tshirt, and his favorite pair of sneakers; Celeste was in a red tank top that said 'Pinch me and I'll punch you,' with her black fishnets still underneath, and a Royal Bones Green Plaid Suspenders Skirt, and on her legs she had on a pair of black knee high socks and her shoes were Black PU combat boot with buckle accents and lace-up front side zipper closure. They were talking as normal, girls were crowded around eachother, and the men were making 'hello' noises as they were going to homeroom- but when Kagome had turned to leave something had fallen out of her locker ''Hey Kag?'' ''Yes, Celeste?'' ''What's this?'' The girl asked, while tucking some loose hair behind her other pierced ear.

It was a note that said ' Be mine, and I will always be yours...' The note itsself was creepy by far, Naraku then roughly grabbed the paper and trying to get a scent but couldn't really get anything on it, the note could've came from anyone anywhere, but who and why?

Kagome looked sad and confused at her boyfriend, placing a calming hand onto his shoulder, ''Babe, are you mad at me?'' The young priestess had asked in a low and scared voice, Naraku gently wrapped one of his hands around her slim and delicate neck's nape, and touching her hair's softness, he needed the contact the center himself, ''Never, my love, I can never be cross with you, I know that you have done no wrong, if you had I would've detected it.'' He then leaned down and have her a soft and warm kiss on her lips.

As they went about their day, Kagome's locker's door had a singal white rose taped on it, this was sending Naraku slowly and surely into a 'seeing red mode' `Mate! Someone is trying to take our mate! Protect mate!` =Creature, go away!= Outter appearances Naraku and Sesshomaru are calm cool and collected, however if you push them too far they will lash out rather violently. Naraku had either thrown or burned the flowers, either Naraku, Kagura, Muso, Koga or even Sesshomaru could tell who had placed the roses there- Kagome was scared, to put things as mild as possible. She had made it a point not to be alone, or this person could attack her or worse, Naraku had also made it a point not to have his mate be alone and unprotected; they decided to eat inside cause it was cold outside.

They were all sitting at a table near the back pretty much out of site of everyone else, Kagome was keeping her guard up as high as she could possibly do, as Naraku then took his seat by her, she felt safe with him there; or if he wasn't or couldn't be around her someone would be around her. Celeste then sat Kagome, Naraku sat on Kagome's left; and Sesshomaru on Celeste's right, Sango sat on the otherside of their table Koga on her right Miroku on her left, Muso was sitting at Naraku's right side and Kagura was sitting at Koga's left. Celeste then asked what time would be conveint for the roadtrip, they were all thinking hard about it, ''How about Thursday afternoon?'' Offered Kagome while she was taking a drink of her pop.

Thursday afternoon would work out great cause it was a half day and Tsubaki would be there by then, and they'd get a good head start, ''I have to warn you guys, the drive will be a pretty long one but it will be worth it.'' Celeste told them, while she was taking a drink of her mountain dew; and continuing ''I'll take my step uncle's truck it's big enough for four people,'' Koga then continued ''My pick up is durable enough for the trip.'' He said with pride, ''How many people can it hold?'' Koga thought ''On a good day 8... Remember Kag?'' And the look on the priestess's face was priceless!

Kagome rememebered awhile back, when she was with Inuyasha, that Koga had gotten Inuyasha so stinking drunk on fourth of July weekend, and half of Koga's track team it was a long day; the half demon consume enough for ten states!

He was doing hand stands and taking off his shirt and exciting every female driver that passed by and honked happily; while Koga and Kagome were in the front seat shaking their heads- Inuyasha was banned from The King Dragon Water Park for the rest of the summer. And Toga Taisho was as mad as a dragon with a tooth ache; and that was putting things as light as possible... Needless to say Inuyasha had a royal chew out and ass whooping that day and he worked his hang over off in the sun!

Kagome had shook her head side to side, those poor people having to be subjected to Inuyasha's drunken antics bad enough whenever he called her so drunk, he would be very... horny, and want her to come over and funnel him so to speak. The calls had gotten so bad and so pervy that she would turn off her phone at night and ingore him for a week, she felt used when she was with Inuyasha however now she is with Naraku, those two could carry on a conversation for hours- about anything and everything. Celeste had snapped Kagome out of her memories/day dreams, ''Huh? What?'' Kagome muttered, ''Kagome, I know that you want me but you have to pay attention,'' Her blonde friend needled in a wise ass manner, flipping her friend off ''I like pole not hole, babe.'' Kagome said sticking her tongue out.

Their friends were laughing, ''Shut up Celeste!'' Kagome hissed knowing the look on the blonde's face, ''I'm not gonna say anything!'' She replied with a little smirk, Koga couldn't resist ''Well if you like pole then you must like eight legs of loving!'' The whole table of friends couldn't stop laughing! Kagura then asked Naraku and Kagome how the Halestorm concert was, ''Great!'' Kagome smiled, hell she was laughing at Koga's comment as well, they well had decided that Thrusday was good to leave for the cabin. After school had let out, the friends were going to their respective cars, Kagome had gotten a text from Celeste.

Celeste's text: Hey Kag, if u wanna go 2 the Valentine's Day dance I'll go w/ u...

Kagome's text: Maybe, I kinda do wanna go, but I dont wanna give Kikyo and I no that Inuyasha will be there if he has to go alone...

Celeste's text: Kag, I'll b honest w/, k, if you spend the rest of ur life advoiding them- they win... dont give em that satisfaction, dont give em that power over u and ur life babes!  
Cuz truthfully ur better than they r and they no it and they have u 4 it 2...

Kagome's text: Ty, Lesty, it's what I needed 2 hear! I'll ask Naraku abut the dance if you ask Sess.

Celeste's text: He insisted upon 'taking me' 2 the dance... lol...

Kagome's text: Hang on let me ask Naraku...

Celeste's text: O yea lol we all no how much he 'loves' ppl lol

That made Kagome laugh a abit, ''What is it babe?'' He asked as they were going to hang out at his house, with his parents and his step sister and his brother and youngest sister, Kanna. Kagome was biting her lower lip, as she was looking at the sexy spider demon in the driver's seat, ''I was still thinking about the Valentine's Day dance, if you don't wanna go I wont be mad...'' He hated dances, but it was for his Kagome =Suppose one time wont hurt...= `Applease mate,` Of course that annoying pain in the ass beast of his had to throw in his two cents! Sighing to himself, he looked over quickly and placed his hand over Kagome's to which she had looked up; this was going against Naraku's principals but it will make his mate happy...

Tighten his hand around her's, feeling it's softness, ''Kagome if it will make you happy, my love then I will go with you.'' As they had pulled up it the driveway of the Tonkyo manner, Kagome smiled at him and they shared a quick and passionate kiss, after they had unwillingly broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. With their eyes closed, Kagome had angled her head more straight so that her soft pink lips were centimeters from Narau's warm chisled ones, ''I love you,'' The young priestess had whispered ''I love you, too,'' Oh how he had longed to say those words to her, many nights he had laid awake thinking about that day.

(Chapter 3 done! Read and Review, and I'll get the rest of the chapters up, and I'll work on the rest of my fics up! Hope you all enjoyed!) 


	4. the trip, a message, & an obessive x!

Highschool Valentine: (Disclaimer, see Chapter 1, there will be a juicy lemon, on with the story!)

Chapter 4: Naraku's room (hint, hint just briefly) A message, and a visitor The trip and an obessive ex!

As the two had gotten out of the car Naraku and Kagome were holding hands and walking in the manner, ''Wow, you live here?'' Kagome asked awed, while she was tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, ''My family and I are decendants of Demonic royalty, not as big as the Taisho home...'' ''Ranking up there...'' She muttered ''Ops I'm sorry, Naraku baby,'' ''You actually read my mind...'' He had told her with a glint of humor within his voice, ''Where are your parents hon?'' That was a good question, they reached the kitchen and laying on the counter was a note that read (Got called out of town on business son, your mother and I will be back in a few days, dad) Whenever his father Onigumo, and his step mother Kaguya would go out of town, that had meant that Naraku was incharge- since he was the eldest.

With his hand still around Kagome's, ''Come on my love,'' She then smiled and immediately began to follow him up the stairs, ''To the left is Kagura's room, down the hall aways to the right is Muso's and the center hallway where the dark priestess painting is, is my father and step mother's room...'' He explained, while leading her further down another hallway on their right, ''And the fourth door down is my room, further down is Kanna's.'' As they stopped infront of the door where Naraku's room had lied, he could feel Kagome's nervousness, ''Kagome, my love, I will not  
do anything to you I give you my word...'' She knew him well enough to know that he was a man of his word.

Kagome had sheepishly knodded her head yes, they had walked in his room and it was huge! Victorian gothic style mixed in with some mid western and fuedal Japan times, the colors were varied, into blacks and pruples and a few reds here and there. Everything was in it's place, hard wooden floors, a 42'' flat screen tv about a acouple of feet away from the bed, ''Such a boy,'' She teased him while playfully poking him in his ribs, he then laughed and scooped her up bridal style and both had fallen onto the bed, where a hot steamy makeout feast began...

Naraku's hard yet warm chisled lips greedily attacked Kagome's soft rose petaled pink ones that tasted of strawberries, as their tongues were dancing and dueling for dominace which Naraku was winning, with one of his hands that were on her hips went to her throat. They continued to suck off eachothers' faces, with his Kagome moaning and whimpering in delight in Naraku's mouth; he then moved his larger hand that was on her throat and slipped it under her shirts. The moment that Naraku's large warm hand had slipped under her shirts, to feel her flat soft toned stomach, and a belly ring?! Kagome suddenly buckled under him, her hands that were in his hair went to his shoulders, and noticing a black spider tattoo just below the right shoulder.

When their mouths broken a part, his hand was still idle under her shirt, both parties were breathing heavy, he was able to get her shirt off and his and went back to attacking her soft lips again; feeling and hearing her moan against his mouth. He had gotten her bra off, Kagome suddenly broke the kiss upon feeling the cool air hitting her ultra sensitive breasts, his heart nearly stopped from seeing her bare breasts-and the pressure in his jeans were coming almost too much. Naraku watched Kagome's eyes, as their eyes met, he was peering deeper and deeper in his Kagome's dark eyes; she then went to cover herself, ''No,'' He growled, ''I want to see you, your beautiful...'' He knew that she wasn't ready yet, that didn't mean that they could play...

He then attacked her breasts earning moans and whimpers out of the little treat he was about to take one of her harden nipples in his mouth, until...

/Ring! Ring!\

''Fuck!'' Him and Kagome swore, her pesky cellphone, she immeditately popped up and answered it ''Hello, Sota?!'' =Somebody better be dead or he will be...= After a few minuets, she had gotten off the phone,  
and looked puzzled and shocked. Naraku noticed it and had a funny feeling, ''Love?'' Kagome then turned around and looked at her shirtless bad boy, she too was not only shirtless but bra less, ''We have to go to my house, now!''  
She said urgently, as she was getting dressed, =What a mood killer,= The red eyed satanic senior had thought to himself feeling dejected, ''Why what happened?'' ''Sota said there was a creepy messge somewhere in my room!'' That  
had made Naraku put his shirt on and grab Kagome's hand and run back to his car!

Once in, they sped their way to the Higurashi house, Kagome was panicing and saying every prayer that she knows, and texting Sesshomaru and Celeste- Sesshomaru texted back telling her that they were on their way. As the  
four people pulled into Kagome's home, when they had gotten out of their respective cars- Sota and Kohaku were running out of the house terrified! After they had gotten the boys calmed, Celeste was already in the house looking around and Sesshomaru and Kagome and Naraku were hot on her heels.

''Celeste?'' The girl had turned her head towards the voices, as the three had gotten in the room both Sesshomaru and Naraku were readied for the attack, ''Celeste, are you crazy, you could've been killed?!'' Sesshomaru had hollered  
before anyone did, ''Look at the mirror...'' She had said while looking at the mirror pointing, written on it...

'I know where you are love me...'

The words themselves were frightening enough, written in a liquid that looked like blood, ''Can you guys get a read on the scent?'' Asked Celeste, as she had her arms full of Kagome, ''No...'' Growled Naraku, ''I can't get much of a scent,''  
Sesshomaru's voice was growling out. Celeste was looking around while gently placing Kagome with Naraku, ''The window...'' She said while going over to it, as did the three the window looked like it had been tampered with causing Kagome to panic and cry.

Naraku had guided her out of there and outside with Sota and Kohaku, leaving Celeste and Sesshomaru alone and giving the room one final look over- the two knew that Naraku was conflicted with staying in the room and getting answers or tending to Kagome.

Both Sesshomaru and Celeste had looked at each other, in worry, he then took her hand ''Lets get out of here.'' As they were leaving they had heard Hotaru's car pull in the driveway, and hearing her hystraically cry which was very understandable; as Sesshomaru and Celeste. Hotaru had looked up while hugging Kagome, ''Come on you two!'' Motioning for them to come down as the police were pulling in the driveway Kagome had noticed, while in Naraku's arms, that Celeste and Sesshomaru hadn't released each others' hands.

Deciding not to say anything, well for now, watching the cops enter the house and look around while the sheriff was getting everyones' stories at that moment Celeste's step uncle had pulled up in the driveway with her aunt.

Celeste's aunt nearly looked identical to her, but the aunt was taller, her aunt's name was Tina- Celeste's step uncle was tall and muscular build with blue eyes his name was Roy, ''Celeste!'' They both had screamed while embracing the girl that they had raised as their own, ''Are you lot alright?'' Tina had asked fearfully and clinging onto Celeste, while Roy was getting the information from Hotaru and from Kagome, Sota and Kohaku were clinging onto each other after a bit of time the cops had came out of the house after searching.

They all came to the conclusion that they didn't find anything, ''What about the window? It looked like it had been tampered with.'' Came Celeste's voice, ''I'm sorry mam but there's no proof that supports the 'claim'for all we know that someone could've came in lastnight and your friend here wants to cover it up...'' Celeste, who was thankful that Naraku and Sesshomaru were way out of hearing range, ''Look here you rent a pig jack off, my friend isn't like that and if you say that about my friend one more time, I have a long list of laywers that will love to take you on!'' She had promised while placing her hands upon her hips, ''Little girl don't make threats that you can't keep... Cause I know everyone in this town and I know who you are you little punk, I even know who you dated...'' Celeste never faultered nor did she blinked in shock ''You think that I'm scared of you, pig, than you must be high, and by the way I don't make threats I make promises. And you, a 'cop' took an oath to protect the innocent not to have your head up your ass for the warmth, cock sucker!'' She had hissed the last part out to prove her point.

Then her step uncle and Sesshomaru were joing by her side, then the smug cop looked very humbled almost immeditately, when his gaze had settled upon both Roy and Sesshomaru. Then the sheriff knew that he had insulted the wrong group of people, ''Officer Peterson,''Roy had annouced, ''R-Roy Kean, Sesshomaru Taisho?!'' The man was no fool, he had just insulted and threatened the wrong person!

Sesshomaru then placed his arm around Celeste, ''Come Celeste, '' Escorting her back to Kagome, leaving Roy and 'Officer Perteson,' to talk, her aunt and Hotaru were calming down the children. After the police had left warding off the house, first they had allowed the homeowners to get some things, Roy had offered to take Kagome and Hotaru and Sota for the night. Sesshomaru and Naraku weren't arguing about it, point of fact they liked the man; only under the condition that the two males go too.

Giving the situation, they all understood, and all had driven to her step uncle's rather large home all had gotten out and walking to the door and going in and locking the door. As they were piling in, her step uncle locked the door for the night, ''The guest rooms are down the hall and to your right, and when you lot go to my cabin, you guys can take the boats out for a spin; just don't wreak them and don't drain them of gas.'' He teased, Tina smiled ''Well, who's hungry?'' All raised their hands, ''Alright,'' ''Chinese sounds good,'' Came Celeste's voice ''I agree with sprout here,'' Roy teased while giving her a noogie, ''Hey! Cut it out! I hate that name!'' She gripped while trying to get out of the noogie.

After Celeste's friends were in her room after they had ate chinese food and watching a movie, Celeste and Sesshomaru were sitting on her bed and Naraku and Kagome were sitting on the floor with her head on his broad shoulder. Celeste and Sesshomaru happened to catch each others' stare she then did a small smile under his warm intense golden stare, a small tint of pink had stained her cheeks; as her attention had quickly gone back to the movie. Kagome and Naraku were too engrossed with the movie to notice the little covert stare that their friends had done towards each other, as the silver hared man reached up and tucked a fallen lock behind her ear, Celeste then placed her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru then shut his eyes if only for a moment, savoring the feel of joy that he was surging through them, until there was a knock on the door Roy had came in with some more pop and brownies fresh from the oven ''Everything ok?'' The teens then said yes, and told Roy that they were thinking about leaving for the cabin after school tomorrow, which was fine with him.

Roy was an easy going respectble guy, he and Tina had adopted Celeste when she was 15 her father died when she was only 2 and her mother wasn't really too torn up over it the woman then re married about two months  
after Celeste's father had died. She didn't like her step father, Kevin, point of fact she hated him and made it a point to keep away from him her mother was so heartless to her own child- always beating her because she had blamed Celeste for everything that ever went wrong in her life.

Kevin even beat Celeste and starved her for a couple of days, and make her watch as they ate- if Celeste were to ever ask for even some water she would get it alot worse...

Roy had pulled himself out of his thoughts, and looked over at the girl that he considered to be his daughter ''Celeste?'' ''Yes Roy?'' He smiled, when Celeste hadn't removed herself from Sesshomaru's shoulder ''Your friends can come over at anytime that they want, and if you guys need anything it's downstairs have fun at the cabin, night all, night sprout!'' Celeste hated being called that damn nickname, but she smiled to humor the man that was more of a father to her than anyone.

They had decided to go to their respective rooms and sleep, since it was going on 12, Celeste who was already in her pjs, was helping cleaning the mess. And the mess was cleaned up, Kagome was kissing Naraku goodnight, while Celeste and Sesshomaru were in her room they were talking and they both had said goodnight; then Sesshomaru had done something that he thought that he would or could ever do he had placed a gentle kiss on her cheek ''Sweet dreams, Celeste.'' As he pulled reluctantly away and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen on her cheek.

After he had left Celeste, who had finally gotten her breathe back, she was shocked and quickly shaking it off then crawling in her full sized bed. Celeste couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but she just figured that it was the effects of the day that were causing her such unease, however little did one Celeste Amanda Sakura know that she was very far from wrong...

(There, watching Celeste's every move was someone that was sitting on a tree branch his six foot one inch stature, his lean yet toned frame was covered in black leather with his long hair flowing in the wind ''Goodnight my love, you are lost now and I will find you...'' With that said he had put his head back and shut his eyes for a moment then placing his stare back at Celeste's darkened room- then hopping on the balacony manipulating the lock so that it would open, without anyone knowing that he did. Sneaking in and adjusting the covers on her sleeping form leaning down and whispering against her temple ''Here I am the one that you love,'' Brushing a kiss against her temple then her cheek, then turning very reluctantly and leaving before anyone could notice him...)

The next morning the teens were waking up to the smell eggs and bacon and fruit and toast, and above all coffee, Celeste was slow to wake up oh yeah she's not a morning person... After a few moments, she had managed to get up and take a fast shower and picking out her outfit, she had decided on a black bra and matching thong  
and a pair of curvy jeans with a pair of blue fishnets and a black t shirt to which it had came to her hips it also had a blue heart.

Celeste, who barely wears any make up had decided to slap a bit on and she was putting on her socks her door was opening it was a fully dressed Kagome; they smiled ''Breakfast is ready,'' Her best friend had told her  
while walking into her room ''I'll be right down Kag,'' Celeste told her while reaching for her shoes and backpack, since they already loaded the truck for today the wait was finally over they were going today right after school!

As Kagome and Celeste were leaving the room ''Shit my phone!'' The blonde had screamed while quickly running to her nightstand and grabbing it and the charger and placing both in her backpack, while walking with Kagome, ''Well, now all this for Sess? He will definantely approve,'' Celeste glared ''Eat me, Kag,'' The two giggled, as they had  
made it to the table, after breakfast was consumed. Roy had handed Celeste the keys to the cabin the boats and some extra spending money, ''Guys packed the black truck?'' He asked while reading his paper, ''Yup,'' Celeste had informned while grabbing her purse, Tina had looked at the clock ''Come one you lot, you all are going to be late!'' After some quick hugs and thank yous for the hospitality they were off.

Kagome had already known that Sota and her mother were with Midoriko and Kaede, since Sota didn't have school today, and Hotaru didn't have to work while the house was being investigated- from the other night. While driving to school, they were all in a chatty convo with each other as they had pulled in the parking lot; there where their friends  
Miroku, Sango, Muso, Kagura and Ayame and Koga. They were all wearing their comfortable attire, and having a couple of bags each, to which they had loaded up the tailgate of the truck.

The group then went about their routine in school, role call in homeroom, surprisengly according to the rumormill and their own eyes they saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo had gotten back together. Celeste had to laugh at the half demon's stupidy, if that whore wanted to use him for a little lap dog then that was fine with Kagome, she actually laughed at them both; and Celeste had turned and said while passing through in the hallway, ''Hey Inuyasha, did you know Kikyho was just in the men's bathroom with half of the football team?'' Then walking away, as Kikyo was glaring daggers at Celeste, before he could come up with an insult.

Ayame and her girlfriend Kagura, had been in a private relationship for the past few weeks, and Celeste had invited her to the cabin weekend; thankfully the clos friends were all in college prep classes for the remainder of the half day that they were there. As Celeste was taking her seat inbetween Sesshomaru and Naraku, the group were in their last class, College Prep Creative Writting, they assingment was to create a short poem or story in a group project.

After they had completed their work they were allowed to leave, to which they did, as they were walking down the hallway towards their lockers; and waiting for the rest of their friends. Celeste and Sesshomaru were talking and laughing, waiting for Kagome to get out of the bathroom, Naraku decided to join Sesshomaru and Celeste in their chatting; while everyone elsewas joing them.

After Kagome was washing her hands, she then heard a noise turning around and seeing a figure in black and green the person looked about 5'7'' maybe 5'8'' and the build was average ''My baby,'' The voice hoarsely whispered ''Who the hell are you?!'' Kagome had scream while trying to make good her escape, ''You are mine, dump that spider demon, he's no good for you- be mine and I'll be yours.'' He started to slowly walked towards her, pining her against the wall...

Meanwhile, with Celeste and her crew, ''You know what, I'm gonna go ahead and go to the bathroom,'' She had handed Sesshomaru her keys, Naraku and Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to ride with Celeste while Koga, Miroku, Sango, Muso, Kagura and Ayame followed. As Celeste increased her speed to the bathroom, to find...

Kagome had braced herself her a cruel attack, then the door had sprung opened revealing Celeste, the figure then turned around and looked at the person that dared to interrupt this! Before the taller figure could even react Celeste was on him faster than Kikyo on her knees, she started to kick and punch and block his attacks; the blonde sneered ''Come near 'My Kagome' again and I will have your balls!'' She promised, while straightening up her 5'6'' frame, the figure then ran for his life by jumping from the window and into a tree and running for it!

Celeste then helped Kagome up, ''Are you okay? Did he touch you?'' The priestess shook her head 'no,' over and over again, while Kagome was being helped up by Celeste, and pulled into a hug, ''You ready to go?'' Asked Kagome, ''Are you...'' ''Yes, Celeste I'm sure, come on let's go!'' Grabbing her hand, but Celeste had stopped her, ''Wait a second Kag,'' ''Why?'' ''I really have to go...'' Both had giggled while Celeste had ducked into one of the stalls and afterwards, she had exited and washed her hands and dried then the two had left arm in arm, ''Where's everyone else?'' Asked the dark hared girl, ''Waiting on us, lady fair...'' The two sexiest males in Shikon Highschool were standing by the pick up waiting along with their other friends, Koga happened to look up ''Oh there they are!'' He waved them over, ''I smell sweat,'' Came Muso's voice all the demons agreed, Celeste was waving her hand dismissively, ''Oh when I got to the bathroom, some jerk wanted to try and scare Kagome, but I doled out an ass whopping out of love.'' All looked alarmed at what she had just said ''It was nothing that I couldn't handle...'' Celeste had said again ''Yea, I was ok, he didn't touch me; let's just go  
okay?'' Kagome had told them while walking into Naraku's arms.

The group had agreed, and all had went to their respective cars and on the road trip was so on!

(Chapter 4 done read and review and yes I'll get my other stories up asap! And btw I was thinking about making this in2 a ff7 advent children crossover- who should Celeste's ex boy friend be A. Kadaj B. Yazoo)


	5. roadtrip & more

Highschool Valentine: Chapter 5: Roadtrip Celeste's past and a warning, and truth or dare...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, let's get some votes in as to who Celeste dated, either Kadaj or Yazoo)

As they were travelling on the highway, entering in Ying Yang Peril County, Celeste driving Sesshomaru in the passenger's seat, Naraku and Kagome in the backseat. Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Muso were in Koga's pickup; Kagura and Ayame in tow with the whine eyed woman driving. They deserve this little break, ''I'm telling you guys, the weather is hot and beautiful there, that's why I said bring some swim suites. And there are hot tubs and in door pools, and a boat load of other things...'' Celeste was happily chatting while keeping her eyes focused on the road,  
Kagome happened to be looking at the clock and seeing it was 5:50- they were making good timing since they had left at around 2:30 quarter til 3:00.

''How does your step uncle...'' Trailed Kagome, thinking on her words ''Oh he is a trust fund baby also runs Shikon Dragon Law Firm, and they are going to merge with Taisho And Shikon Law offices, I am Roy's secetary on weekends and Tina is on the weekdays; and once in awhile I work on the weekdays, the pay is very generious.'' She grinned, while taking another left and watching their friends follow her, their playlist was on to where they can hear it and that they can talk without screaming.

''Anybody getting hungry?'' Celeste had asked while stopping at a red light and looking in her rear view and noticing that their friends were right behind her, ''I am,'' Kagome said while her head was on Naraku's shoulder, he smiled at his priestess ''I am as well.'' The black hared spider demon had said, ''I am as well,'' Sesshomaru had said while looking at Celeste. Kagome was texting Sango, while her head was on her temperary pillow, ''They are getting hungry as well,'' Kagome had announced, Celeste had turned off at a food plaza.

''There should be an Italian place about, here!'' As she was getting out of the vehical, allowing her friends that were getting out as well, at that second the rest of their friends were parking by them; talking about how hungry that they are. Celeste was smiling as the group were gathering around her talking excitedly, ''So Celeste how close are we?'' Asked Muso as he was helping Kagura and Ayame out of the car, ''Hm, we are making good time, and this place makes the Olive Garden look like ametures. And if you guys want we can stretch our legs for a while?'' All thought about it, ''Well, how about we get some food in us then we will go from there?'' Offered Sango.

All had agreed on Sango's suggestion, going in the Italain place called Dragon's Italy, the hostess sat them and gave them some menus and their drinks and told them that their server would be with them in a moment since it was busy in there that had given them all the time to order. They were talking and looking at their menus, while deciding that it was best to get some food to last them for the next three days, while they were making their minds up- Celeste's phone had gone off, she had looked at her Samsung Galaxy 3 and started to laugh.

To which everyone at her table had looked at her strangely, ''Hey Kag?'' Celeste was still giggling, Sesshomaru who was sitting by the blonde, ''You guys have to see what Bankostu and Jakostu are doing... *giggle* I'm gonna send it to your phones... to... funny!'' She was ending her sentence with giggling and tittering laughter.

As the video was uploaded to the friends' phones, they could see Inuyasha, his mother Izayoi, and Toga were seen waiting in the park and they were talking ''Old man Kikyo has changed, Celeste made her break up with me  
because that bleach blond slutty goth , *Celeste rolled her eyes and muttered 'if given the choice I'd rather fuck my ex, and I'm a natural blonde asshole.'* Kikyo was scared of Celeste!'' Both parents weren't buying it, ''Son,'' Started  
Toga ''I think that Kikyo needs to get her lies right'' Glare from Inuyasha...

Bankostu was filming it with his iphone 5 and watching as Jakotsu was skipping into view:

The three were watching as this guy who appeared to be a woman skip up to them, and stopping dead infront of Inuyasha, the effeminate man that was skipping infront of the half demon was wearing a flamboinate blue tank top and a pair of cut off demin shorts and his face had red lip stick and blue stripes under his eyes, ''Are you the one that I'm searching for? Are you Inuyasha?'' He asked in his effeminate voice with his arms reaching up in glee; and the look on Inuyasha's face spoke over a million volumes at once. His own parents were laughing quietly at this, ''Who the hell are you, freak? And how do you know me?'' Jakostu's black eyes were shimmering with unshedded tears of joy ''You are adorable! Even those cute little fuzzy wuzzy ears of yours and those big round eyes, give me both of them,'' He then licked his lips that were red with lipstick.

(The best friends at the dinner table-who already ordered- were laughing hyterically)

''Cold, but funny as hell!'' Came Muso's voice, Miroku was choking on his water, Celeste was giggling non stop as was Kagome hell even the two most stoic people in Shikon High were chuckling, and watching Inuyasha looking  
so afraid and freaked out was too funny for words! Ayame shook her head and laughed ''Oh my God, Celeste I love you!'' She had said in mid giggle, Koga then added to his cousin's sentence ''Damn Lestey, you must have some iron clad balls!'' While chuckling, ''I bet that Inuyasha is jealous that my so-called- 'iron clad' balls are bigger!'' She laughed harder while trying not to choke.

Miroku, ever the pervert, was about ready to say something until Kagome had kicked him from under the table ''Shut it, perv.'' He had decided after nursing his newest injury that prudent silence was wise, as they all ate and laughed at Inuyasha's expense. Celeste giggled ''I told him time and time again, you mess with the bull you'll get the horns... But nope he wouldn't listen to me, because his head is up Kikyho's STD ridden ass for the warmth...'' She chuckled, Kagome had looked over and said ''Digesting Celeste I dont wanna hurl...'' Celeste had made a face ''Yeah your right...'' All had decided to change the subject, ''Well, if you guys want there's a gorciery store about ten minuets from here, we can get what we need for the next three days?'' The blonde had asked while they were waiting for the bill.

All had knodded their heads in agreement, as the bill came Sesshomaru reached up grabbed it before anyone could see, and pulled out his American Express, ''Here you are,'' The waitress had smiled and said that she'd be right back, Celeste had looked over to her left, ''I wanted to,'' Said the silver hared Senior, sensing the look on Celeste's face, ''Hey Celeste?'' ''Yeah Miroku, and no I wont bare your children...'' He had sweat dropped and chuckled weakly ''I wasn't going to ask that, I wanted to ask you how does it grab you that you and a select few others are the only humans to attent Shikon High?'' Celeste sighed ''Miroku, I'm not entirely human,'' All had looked at her, ''I am half vampire, part witch, and part dark priestess.'' Sango looked in shock that was a rare breed within itsself...

''Allow me to explain,'' Celeste had said while looking around at her friends, '' Where you born half vampire and...'' Kagome was trying to find the right words to ask her long time friend without hurting her feelings, ''No Kagome, I was bitten and had a blood exchange,'' Koga looked at the girl that he had considered a sister, ''Who did it?'' Asked Miroku ''My ex, when he nad I were together at the time.'' Celeste had said while Sesshomaru remainded quiet "Your ex is a vampire?!'' Ayame had asked shocked, Kagome had pulled out her phone and texted Sesshomaru:

Kagome: U knew?

Sesshomaru: Yes...

Kagome: Celeste told u?

Sesshomaru: Yes and no, Kagome, that doesn't change anything...

Kagome: Change anythin? You like her?!

Sesshomaru: I would be lying if I said no, however Kagome I could and would never lie to you, yes I do like her, alot...

Kagome: R u 2 Dating?

Sesshomaru: It is complicated,

Kagome: How so?

Sesshomaru: Tell you later...

Kagome: Ok, but one more question does she feel the same way abut u?

Sesshomaru: Yes, her scent tells me everything that I wish to know...

Kagome hide her phone and a smile, she knew it, from yesterday they way that Sesshomaru had held Celeste's hand the two weren't exactly admitting it nor denying it. As the waitress had returned with Sesshomaru's credit card, they had left a nice tip for the girl and left to their respective vehicles, the group had decided to go to the store and pick up some items for the weekend. At that moment when they all had arrivived at the moddest Ma and Pop Gorcier store, Celeste's phone had gone off, a private number, she swore ''You all go in I'll catch up,'' As she had assured them that she would she had answered the phone call...

Celeste: Hello...

The Voice: I love you... come back to me where you belong...

Celeste: I told you that it's over, *(Beep)* stop calling me...

The Voice: I will always be there, not even your over grown puppy can understand our bond, my love...

With a growl of diguse she hung up the phone and turned it off, grabbing her purse and walking inside fuming and trying to calm down as she had entered the store; and seeing her friends in her eye site, walking up to them and putting on a 'Happy Face' ''That didn't take you long,'' Kagome had said while her hand was still twined with Naraku's.

Celeste shrugged, and said ''Some joker thought to try to scare me, I told him off and hung up on him, too bad that I can't trace private calls...'' Kagome groaned ''I hate private callers, they have the balls to call but they don't show their numbers, then why bother even calling?'' All had agreed with the priestess's sentence, ''That's why if it's a number that I don't know then I don't answer.'' Naraku had said while they were getting what they need and paying and leaving.

As they had piled back in their cars, Celest happened to look at the clock ''About 7:30, we are making really good time!'' Koga had texted Kagome ''They are ready,'' Celeste pulled out of the lot, and continuing on as they were merging onto the backways, ''Well naturally there will be some wildlife, leave them alone and they will leave you alone; respect them and they'd respect you. And there may be some Orge Demons,'' Kagome interrupted ''Orge Demons? What are they?'' The girl had asked slightly confused and scared, '' They are the biggest nastiest smelliest most evil things that anyone or anything could ever encounter, let me put it this way as long as you are female and have a set of tits and a pussy and a virgin they'll...'' Kagome's eyes had widen in fear, ''But don't worry Kag, they seldomly come past the mountains, infront of an old castle that was rumored to belong to demonic royalty, it's rare, but if you stay where the borders are there will be no trouble and besides I can handle a few of those smelly things. Orge Demons are hard to kill, and don't worry Kag, nothing will happen to you they fear the castle for some reason that I couldn't gather...'' Kagome, who was scooting closer to Naraku said ''Are you scared Celeste?'' The blonde shook her head side by side.

''No, Kag, I'm not, one I'm not a virgin,'' When Celeste had said that Sesshomaru didn't react nor he didn't appear stoic he appeared 'normal', Celeste had glanced at the clock again ''Almost there, about another 5 - 10 minuets!'' She beamed, as did everyone else Kagome had texted the news to the following caravans, within that amount of time, they had arrivied, Celeste had parked in the garage the rest had followed. They were getting a tour, the two infront of the group, Celeste and Sesshomaru, thought no one would notice so she slyly slipped her hand in Sesshomaru's hand; Kagome had noticed and chose to say nothing.

As they were shown the indoor pool, in the basement area to their left behind the door, as the group went up stairs ''And here is the kitchen,'' All looked in the spacious kitchen and placed the goriceries away, and went on to the rooms.

They were told that one or two people have to share a couple of rooms, which was fine with them ''Kag, wanna share a room with me or with Naraku there?'' The priestess thought to herself, ''Well I supposed that Naraku would behave if I shared a room with him...'' She teased, while Celeste smiled and giggled then the girl by Sesshomaru then turned to look at him ''Want to share a room?'' Sesshomaru then looked at Celeste, ''Yes,'' As everyone scouted out their rooms, Kagura and Ayame were going to share a room, and Muso and Miroku were too much to Miroku's dismay, Koga decided to bunk on the couch bed, since that he didn't go to bed until late anyway; leaving Sango in a room alone thankfully away from Miroku and the roaming hand...

''You all are more than welcomed to go to the indoor pool, or whatever you guys want!'' Celeste had said while ducking into the bathroom for a moment and coming out wearing a hot black and pink skulled bikini and nothing covering her bare feet, as she drapped a beach towel over her arm; Kagome grinned and ducked in the room that her and Naraku were going to share- and seconds later came out wearing a red and black bikini the top of the swim suite had a halter design on it, drapping a white towel over her shoulder smiling ''Going for a dip my spiderman?'' She had purred to him, he grinned Oh she will pay for that little nickname, ''Of course,'' Ayame and Kagura were going to bed since they were tired. Miroku and Sango, and Muso were going downstairs to watch a movie with Koga, that had left the four going to the indoor pool, Sesshomaru had decided to go to the pool as well; as the group of four journied down to the pool.

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku were wearing a pair of swim trunks, Sesshomaru's was white and red and Naraku's was all black; the girls were chatting excitedly, ''Celeste have you encountered these Orge Demons? I'm guessing by the way that you talk about them I'm assuming that you have and I have a feeling it has been multiple times,'' Kagome  
had chimed in a question/ theory, as they had entered the pool area- which was very large. Celeste shut the door and explained, ''Yes, I was with my ex at the time, he shot quite a few of them, because they were going rape me, they had beat me up pretty bad, I was already weak from him drinking my blood from the night before but he didn't replace it. I was out for a little walk waiting for him to show up on his motorcycle. As I waited, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I wasn't alone, I then turned in time to be knocked down to the ground and my top ripped off, and I was being chocked and kicked- my head was being bounced off of the ground, I had lost a decent amount of blood and that's when he showed up and he was furious he went on a shooting spree.'' She had explained while they were going into the pool, then continuing while reaching up abit and taking out a remote and turning on some music.

The blonde sighed while continuing, '' He had killed quite a bit of them as I said, *taking her seat by Sesshomaru,* He had taken me to his home and then he had given me some of his blood, and the result as my speed and strength...'' True she was just as fast as Sesshomaru and Naraku, and now combined with her priestess/witch powers, she was pretty powerful; They all listened to the tale that Celeste had to endure, Kagome asked while infront of Naraku with his arms wrapped around her waist; the raven hared girl had looked and decided to just to ask ''Celeste, did it hurt?'' The blonde had looked confused ''Did what hurt Kag? Becoming a half vampire or loosing my virginity?'' She had asked as Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Celeste's shoulder, at that second he didn't care who knew, his Celeste needed comforted and he was the one to do it ''Being transformed into a half vampire?'' Kagome had asked.

''No it doesn't really hurt, Kag,'' Celeste had said while floating a bit in the water, ''Do you have to...'' ''Drink blood?'' Celeste had finished while swiming a circle around Kagome and Naraku and sufacing, ''Yea, do you?'' Celeste looked and smiled '' Sometimes whenever I'm feeling weak, but I will never kill my friends, I have that much control, I will never harm any of you.'' Kagome knew that Celeste was a woman of her word, ''Do you have fangs?'' Asked Celeste's long time friend ''Yea, do you guys want to see them? And yes my eyes change at will and no I don't sparkle in the sun... It's cause of me being a priestess/witch I can go out in the sun for some periods of time.'' Kagome and Sesshomaru and Naraku laughed at the 'sparkle in the sun part' as Celeste allowed her fangs to grow a bit into pointy pearly white dentures. Just as fast as she showed the fangs disappeared, and her eyes had shut to center herself then her eyes had opened and her orginal hue of honey/ green gold showed.

''Wow...'' Kagome had said, ''Does that mean that you are connected to your ex?'' Asked Naraku ''Yes and no, it's difficult to explain,'' Celeste answered honestly, but she had decided to lighten the mood ''Let's play a game?'' The three had looked at her, ''Ok,'' Kagome had answered, Celeste then looked over at Sesshomaru and Naraku ''Are you big strong men scared to play a game with us weak little girls?'' Celeste had asked while Kagome was giggling, the two males had agreed to play, ''Okay, Lesty, what game?'' Kagome had inquired while swiming up to Naraku, ''Truth or Dare...'' Kagome inwardly groaned out loud, ''Okay, I'll go first, Kags truth or dare?'' And boy did the priestess turn a nice shade of red, ''I'm going to kill you,'' She muttered in a growling voice, Celeste giggled as did Sesshomaru and Naraku, ''Traitors,'' She hissed, ''Come Kagsy,'' Celeste had said while she had stood infront of Sesshomaru as he slipped his strong arm around her curvy waist.

''Ok truth,'' She muttered ''Hmmm, ok, who have you been fantisizing about doing it lately and where?'' Kagome had turned white then red, ''Ummmmm, if I don't say what will be the dare?'' ''You have to go streaking through the cabin and flash Muso and Miroku,'' Celeste knew that Kagome wouldn't take the dare, the blonde also knew that Kagome knew that Celeste was teasing her about the streaking part or was she? Kagome was in checkmate, she had to answer, ''I thought about doing it, for the first time, with Naraku, by a fireplace...'' All thought it was cute, the satanic spider demon senior gave his woman a gentle kiss on the temple, it was Kagome's turn ''Celeste, truth or dare?'' ''Ummm truth...'' She countered knowing that Kagome was just as callous, ''Ok, what do you like best about Sesshomaru?'' It was Celeste's turn to blush.

''Uhh, w-well, I like h-his'' Oh Kagome was enjoying this, ''Well Lesty,'' ''Oh you are so mine...'' Celeste growled and continued '' I can't name anything he's perfect! Even he has a hot ass!'' Celeste had blurted out, while turning beat red, Kagome was enjoying her little revenge little Naraku was hiding a couple of chuckles, Sesshomaru didn't even flinch nor flush, instead he had tightened his hold on Celeste, ''My turn,'' Came Sesshomaru's voice, smooth and cold causing Celeste to hide a couple of involantary shivers, ''Naraku, truth or dare?'' He knew his long time childhood friend, well the black hared spider demon was just as cunning as Sesshomaru, ''Dare...'' The red eyed teen had purred into Kagome's ear, causing his dainty girlfriend to shiver in delight ''I dare you to, * he thought of a really good one,* I dare you  
to ask Kagome to the Valentine's Prom infront of Celeste and myself...'' Naraku glared for a second, before turning Kagome around to face him; before laying a sweet kiss upon her lips.

''Kagome, my love, would you give me the honor of accompanying you to the Valentine's Prom?'' Kagome smiled ''Yes,'' She jumped up and kissed him, and he somehow had lost his footing and both had fallen backwards and splashing both Celeste and Sesshomaru, after they had surfaced, ''Alright Sesshomaru, truth or dare?'' Asked Naraku grinning, ''Dare,'' He had countered smoothly, '' I dare you to ask Celeste to be your girlfriend...''

(((((((DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy!)))))))

(NOT))

Celeste had started to blush even harder, as Sesshomaru had tenderly turned her around and lifted a lock of hair from her face, ''Celeste, I would love to be your boyfriend, I will never hurt you, I would always be by yourside,'' He had placed her hands on his chest, before her mind could kick in, ''Yes, I will!'' Celeste had while smiling...

(Chapter 5 Done: R&R And try to get the votes in for who Celeste should've dated, A: Kadaj, B: Yazoo; Thankx, and I'm wrking on my other stories too) 


End file.
